Anyone Call For A Pizza?
by TheONEwhoWritesStuff
Summary: They say first impressions count and will have a long-lasting affect on the person you meet for the first time. The first time I met Elsa? I threw a whole box of pizza at her face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, fellow readers! Here's my second story for viewers to enjoy. If you don't like the couple, it's all good just don't read it I suppose. This summer, I'll be balancing writing this and my other story, Warmth. If you want to read that, just go to my page. Hopefully, you will all like it. Oh, and by the way, this is an alternate universe fic. **

**Enjoy!**

…

…

They say first impressions count and will have a long-lasting affect on the person you meet for the first time.

The first time I met Elsa?

I threw a whole box of pizza at her face.

…

…

"Anna, delivery time."

"…No."

"Anna, it's your turn."

I groaned and put my head on the counter, refusing to move from my spot. Olaf's Pizza Parlor was nearing closing time and I really didn't feel like driving anywhere else today for people to pay me a much lower amount of money because of my tardiness of two minutes and stuff their faces full of our pizza, which takes about thirty minutes of care and practice to make.

Yeah, not really a fan of the customers.

"I have the register. You go do it."

_I don't wanna move._

"Correction: I actually have the register, you're just being difficult," Kristoff pointed out, proving his point by knocking his knuckles against the old cash register next to him. Unfortunately for him (and to my absolute glee), he hit the machine harder than he intended and it went crashing down to the ground with money and coins flying everywhere.

I grinned. "You know what? You're absolutely right. _You _have the cash register." I blew a raspberry at him.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at me and started picking up the money off the ground. We've been best friends since pretty much childhood, and interactions like these happen all the time. Near the end of our high school year, we needed money and weren't really equipped to go to college (as we're both orphans and could barely keep a job to pay for high school); we applied to Olaf's Pizza Parlor and immediately got the job. In the beginning, we were worried about our boss being all hard-assed and making us miserable; but as it turned out, Olaf was quite possibly the nicest person we've ever met on this planet.

And thus, we've now been working here for two years.

It's a pleasant, cozy little place, set up like the usual American-Italian theme. A bit small, and when crowded on Fridays (and by crowded, I mean twelve people, including myself and Kristoff), can be a mess, but it was a second home to me.

"So, are you gonna deliver the pizza or not?"

_Hmm, pizza…wait, what?_

"What?" I blurted out, startled out from my thoughts.

Kristoff was still on the floor cursing to himself as he scrounged around tables and chairs to collect all the little coins hiding from him. He came up, bumping his head I might add, and glared at me, as if I was the cause of it all.

I was, but I sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to him.

"I have the cash register. That means you have to go out and deliver," he pointed to the pepperoni pizza behind me, "that pizza."

I groaned again and put my head on the counter.

"But it's so hard," I whined. "None of the customers like me."

"Gee, I wonder why," he muttered.

I pouted at him. "Shut up."

"Hmmm…no."

"You're a terrible friend."

"And you're a terrible staller. Get moving, strawberry."

I pouted again. I hated when he called me that.

_Just because I have red hair doesn't mean you get to compare me to red things._

I sighed and got up from my slouching position on the counter to grab the keys on the hanger. There was no way I was getting out of this now. I went to grab the pizza box and the little note on top of it. I frowned at the address before me, realizing I've never been to the area listed.

_Where in the name of Godzilla is 163 Arendelle Drive?_ _Is that even in this state?_

"Kristoff," I called out. "I think we've got another fake address."

Kristoff grunted.

"Kristoff."

Grunt.

"Fake address."

Another grunt.

"Address of fakiness alert! Red alert! Red alert! Earth to Kristoff! Red alert! Fake address! Must stay behind counter until further notice!"

He finally looked up. "Quit stalling and go deliver the pizza. The directions are on the back of the note."

I turned the note around.

_Shit._

"I hate you," I muttered, pizza box tight under my arm and car keys in check.

"Mmmhmm. Have fun."

"You are evil incarnate."

"I do enjoy playing the villain."

"You're just a big oaf."

Kristoff cast off an irritated glance my way. "You." He pointed at me. "Out." He pointed at the door. "Car." He pointed at the old pizza car in the parking lot. "Now." And he pointed back at me.

"Monkey. Eat. Banana," I said sarcastically, imitating a monkey dancing on my way out.

Behind me, Kristoff started pounding on his chest and made monkey sounds. "Monkey. No. Banana. Monkey. Eat. Pizza!"

I laughed and started the engine, a small grin on my face.

_We're such goofs._

…

…

_Fuck my life, where the fuck is this place?!_

I grit my teeth, wondering if it was possible if I could get away with merging into the next lane to get in front of the slow driver in front of me. I looked at my side mirrors and saw a truck speed up in the other lane, blocking my way intentionally.

_Dick._

I looked down at the paper again, making sure I had taken the right directions. It seemed I was going the right way, but 163 Arendelle Dr. hadn't come up yet. I slumped into my seat and glared at the probably now cold pizza sitting next to me.

"It's your fault I'm stuck in traffic to begin with," I said, blaming the pizza. "The person who ordered you had better appreciate you." I froze.

_Oh shit! The customer!_

"Great," I sighed, resting my head on the wheel. "Not only am I twenty minutes late, but the pizza is gonna taste crappy. I'm lucky if I even get paid for the pizza, much less receive a tip."

Finally, as the traffic cleared up (_how the hell does a car get stuck in a tree?), _163 Arendelle Dr. finally made its appearance and I found myself turning into a quiet neighborhood amongst rather expensive houses. I gawked as I drove further into the neighborhood, my mind boggled by the sheer size of some of the houses/mansions.

_Who the hell am I delivering to, the Queen of England?_

As I turned to my left to look at more houses, I noticed an address number identical to the one on the note. I felt a little relieved as the house was small and quaint, and looked similar to other houses I had delivered to, rather than the excessive mansions surrounding it. I turned into the driveway, nervous with anticipation of how the customer would respond.

_Calm deep breaths. At least you know the customer can't murder you. _I chuckled nervously._ Unless the customer is actually a serial killer, then that certainly changes things. Oh, what a nice lawn this person has. Maybe I should compliment them on their commitment to their grass. _I smacked a hand on my forehead._ Or I could not sound like a complete dork, that works too..._

I rung the doorbell, and nearly took off running when I heard movement on the other side of the door.

_A rather nice door too. Oh, the wood is so nice. Maybe I can tell them that. Your wood looks nice. Oh God, but what if it's a guy! No, I shouldn't be saying that anyway! Crap, why am I so awkward!_

"Who is it?" Asked a light, soft voice.

I sighed in relief. Female. That means maybe I'll receive some pity and just might get paid.

_That or I get cussed out and a door slammed in my face._

_Well, here goes nothing._

"Pizza delivery!"

There was a slight pause. Then, I heard the click of a lock being turned and I braced myself for the incoming storm.

I could and would have never braced myself for the storm this woman would turn in me. My mouth hung blatantly open in shock.

_Sweet Jesus, I am in the presence of a goddess._

My mind was in shambles. Most of what I could decipher from it was, _Blonde. Blue. Eyes. Pretty. Gorgeous. Want. Umph. _

A platinum blonde-haired beauty stood before me wearing cute little white shorts and a blue sweater with small ice patterns on it that hung loosely over her slim body. Her blonde hair was made up into a braid, though loose strings of hair fell in front of her lovely heart-shaped face. Icy, cerulean eyes (_oh God, her eyes) _peeked from behind the confinement of the door to look curiously into my own teal ones. She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at me, pearly white teeth tugging gently on soft, red lips. I felt my face heat up at her gaze.

_Oh God, she's looking at me! Abort mission abort! You cannot handle the pure gorgeousness that is this woman! I repeat, abort mission! Abort abort abort!_

"Hi," she greeted tentatively, biting her lip.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh," I responded intelligently.

_Dammit, Anna! Pull yourself together!_

Her eyes looked behind me for a second before settling on me once again, this time confused.

"Pizza delivery?"

I stopped breathing.

_Oh God._

"Oh crap!" I started, words tumbling out of my mouth hopelessly. "Is this the wrong house? You didn't order, did you? Oh, I'm so sorry for troubling you! You were probably busy, and now you're talking to me, though I don't really mind, it's just that I'm awkward, really it's me, not you, you're gorgeous—wait, what?"

My eyes widened at my blunder.

_OH GOD._

I started waving my hands in panic. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that! Well, ok, I did, because you are gorgeous, wait, no, yes, um…" I trailed off, another hot flush on my face.

_Stop you idiot! You are literally incapable of normal conversation._

The woman gave a small, embarrassed smile (_Holy shit, her smile could kill angels)_, an attractive, small blush forming on her face as well.

"Um, no this is the right house," she corrected gently.

I exhaled.

"It's just, um…where's the pizza?"

_Shit!_

I made a quick jerky movement, startling her as she reared back in surprise. "OH CRAP!" I cried out, grabbing onto the blue cap on my head. "I'm so sorry, I'll be right back!"

I dashed to the car and opened the door to get the pizza. I felt like dying on the spot as the goddess at the door watched on in confusion (_Probably thinks you're an idiot. And guess what? She's right! You're an idiot, idiot!_) as I scrambled with clammy, shaking hands to retrieve the pizza box. After several attempts, I finally had a hold on it and grasped it triumphantly.

I walked back over to her, feeling subconscious and ashamed that I was about to give her cold, inedible pizza. If I had looked down (or if this had just been another random, unattractive customer), I would have noticed the porch step coming up.

I did not.

My foot caught the edge of the step, throwing me off balance, and I tripped, hands flailing wildly.

Unfortunately, the pizza that had once rested peacefully in my hand now flew high up in the air.

As I tumbled ungracefully to the ground, I was aware that I had most definitely messed up big time and hoped that the pizza had just simply landed on the ground.

It hadn't.

I looked up, terror in my face as I realized that the pizza had landed indeed.

All over the beautiful goddess.

Tomato sauce dripped from her hair. Cheese and pepperoni decorated her clothes. She stood there, frozen in shock, still processing what just happened.

_Kill me now. Seriously, someone just stab me in the face. _

I jumped up and ran over, eyes wide in panic. "Oh no! Oh, I'm so very sorry! Oh my god, I'm such a screw up! Um, here," I stammered as I handed her napkins to clean herself. She took them absently, still computing the fact that I had just threw a whole pizza pie at her. I began digging in my pockets to fish out a couple of coupons. "Take these! Free pizzas if you call for our services again, if ever, because holy crap I just threw a pizza at you, I'm so sorry!" I covered my face with my hands, eternally mortified and embarrassed beyond belief.

Silence fell between us, and I was ready to high tail it out of there when…

She laughed.

I swooned inside at the sound of it. Nothing could sound as sweet and pure as her laugh.

I peeked out of the corners of my fingers. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and she had a delicate hand covered over her mouth, blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

Damn. Even when covered from head to toe in pizza ingredients, she looked beautiful.

"It's fine, really," she assured me, giving me a gentle smile that had me on cloud nine. "These old things," she said, gesturing to her outfit, "needed a good wash anyway. As for the pizza, I was actually contemplating canceling my order, so no harm done."

"Oh good," I replied, wiping my brow. "The pizza was cold and soggy anyway. Still," I added, giving her an apologetic smile, "I didn't mean for it to get all over you. I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my neck nervously and looked away.

She chuckled and threw a stray pepperoni from out of her braid. "It's fine, really. I should be the one saying sorry for not calling off my order." Her eyebrows drew together. "I'm sorry you had to drive all the way over here. Here, let me at least pay for it." She moved to retrieve her wallet.

"Wait!" I cried out, hands outstretched. "Um, no, no! No need to pay me! I mean, I got pizza all over you. Really, you don't have to!" I let out an embarrassed laugh. "Besides, meeting you is definitely enough compensation for me."

I mentally slapped myself as my words sunk in. _Why don't you write her a love ballad, why don't you? Holy crap, you are an idiot!_

At my words, however, she merely tucked a small piece of her hair back behind her ear (_She's adorable!_) and timidly averted her eyes from my (_creepy) _gaze.

"Right," she coughed, probably feeling as awkward as I did at the moment. "Um, I need to go."

My heart sank.

Upon seeing my slightly crestfallen expression, she quickly explained, "It's just, my outfit, and it's a little chilly out, and I need to wash…"

"Oh…oh!" I said, finally catching on. "Right, you need to, um, yeah," I mumbled, gesturing to her whole body. "Again, I'm really sorry. Um, the offer still stands. Free pizza and free delivery. I mean, if you're up for that, I know I kinda botched the order and all, so you may never want our services ever again, but it would be nice if you called us. Because, yeah, um…yeah," I ended lamely.

She smiled brightly at me, her eyes lighting up (_my world_). "Free pizza does sound promising."

"Oh?"

_Oh! She's still a potential customer! _

_Score!_

"Oh cool! That's great!" I said happily, giving her a wide grin. "Yeah, so I just need your name and number so we stay in contact." I blushed, realizing how desperate it made me sound. "Um, that is, the company needs your number. I, specifically, don't need it, I mean, I want it, but—"

_Shut up Anna. Seriously, shut up. _For once, I actually complied with my brain and quickly closed my mouth.

I pulled out a pen and paper from inside my shirt pocket and gave it to her. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when our fingers made contact, creating a pleasant jolt of electricity up my arm.

When she was done writing down her number, she handed it back to me, gave me a small wave and smile, and quietly went back into her house, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the small paper in my hand and memorized her name.

"Elsa, "I whispered to myself with a stupid grin etched on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fudge popsicles. I wasn't expecting so many follows/ favs in just one day! Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

…

…

"Anna?"

"Hmmm…"I sighed dreamily.

"Anna."

"Hmmm…"

"Anna!"

"Hmmm?"

"ANNA, THE PIZZA!"

"Aah!"I screamed, finally noticing the blackening dough in the oven. I quickly put on some safety equipment (my special 'muffy mittens') and grabbed the pizza paddle in the corner of the room. I sprung into action and chucked the pizza out of its fiery containment to put it on the counter; however, I misjudged just exactly where the counter was located and sent the pizza flying out of the small window where I received my orders, and would have hit Kristoff with it had he not ducked in time. The pizza landed on the ground with a sad 'plop.'

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, rushing over to check if he was alright.

_Way to screw up again, Anna. Way to screw up._

Kristoff jumped up from off the floor and quickly rounded on me, freaked out a little that this was the third time I had thrown a pizza at him.

_I seem to be doing that a lot lately, _I thought to myself, completely unaware that Kristoff was saying words to me. _And not just with him. And by not him, I mean a certain beautiful, blue – eyed, platinum blonde-haired beauty that has yet to call. God, I shouldn't be surprised. I totally messed up in front of her and I'm a complete idiot around her. Oh, but she's so nice, and sweet, and I really would like to see her again…_

"Okay, what the hell?!" Kristoff suddenly cried out, making me jump. "You're doing it again, off in your head somewhere. This whole week you've been off in 'la la land.' First, walking into walls, and then putting parmesan cheese in a customer's water, now flying pizzas! What is going on with you?!"

_Crap, don't let him find out! Make an excuse! Say something, anything. _"I'm feeling a little gassy," I blurted out.

Kristoff raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Anna that is always the first thing you tell me when you're trying to cover something up."

_Crap!_

"Um, no it's not! It's a perfectly acceptable excuse! I haven't been feeling well lately, and can barely concentrate, maybe it's cancer? I mean, no, oh god, I hope I don't have cancer, that would be very bad, wait no I don't have cancer, in fact, never mind! Um, I haven't gotten enough sleep lately, and my eyes need a rest, you know, from seeing stuff, in the real world, because really, who wants to be stuck in reality all the time—"

"Anna," Kristoff tried to interrupt gently.

"—And I've been stressed out about gas prices, you know, because we drive so much from one place to another? I mean, have you seen the price of gas nowadays? It's out of this world, let me tell ya—"

"Anna," Kristoff said irritably.

"—And, um, I'm just feeling a little restless from the, uh…coffee. Yeah, the coffee! That's what did it! The coffee I had this morning is making me gassy, sleepy, and stressed out…about gas prices! Because, you know caffeine can sometimes, really affect your body and stuff. Wait." I paused, thinking to myself. "Did I even have coffee today?"

Kristoff blinked. "Anna, you don't even drink coffee."

_…__Shit._

"Um."

Kristoff raised his hands to stop my rambling. "Nope," he said sternly. "That's it. This is finally it. This is the last straw. Anna banana," he pointed an accusing finger at me, "we are handling this situation, right now. It's intervention time." He sat on top of the counter next to the register, patting a space beside him. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog, "I muttered, feeling slightly defeated. I obliged and sat next to him, twiddling my thumbs and looking anywhere but at Kristoff.

_Don't panic, Anna. Be cool, play it cool. He can't possibly know. He probably thinks you're tired or something. Yeah, that it! Don't panic, it's okay, he's oblivious, he's—_

"So…" he started, feigning boredom, eyes roaming around in a care free manner, and clapping his hands together.

"So," I said uneasily.

_Don't panic, don't panic. Play it cool, you got this. Don't say anything stupid, just play it cool. _

"You've been…out of sorts."

"Um, yeah, I guess," I replied, confused to where he was going with this.

_Play it cool._

"And you've been stressed out."

"Yeah."

_Play it cool._

"Over a girl."

"Yeah."

_Play it co—wait, what?!_

Kristoff turned his gaze on me, lifting a cocky eyebrow. "Does this beau have a name?" He asked, grinning wickedly.

"Elsa," I blurted out. My eyes widened.

_CRAP! He got me!_

"Aha!" He exclaimed in victory. "You're crushing on someone!"

_Dammit it all!_

"Am not!"I snapped, unable to control the blush coming to my cheeks.

Kristoff smirked and crossed his arms. "You so totally have found someone to make 'goo goo' eyes at. Spill the beans, strawberry head. When, where and how did you meet? What does she look like?"

"I'm not answering that," I said, pouting.

He gave me a mock glare. "Oh come on! You already know I'm going to find out eventually. I have my ways. You might as well be upfront about it now."

"I'm taking this one to my grave," I said darkly.

He smirked. "You did something embarrassing, didn't you."

"I insist the right of holding off all information regarding our first encounter."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Oh it's on then. The game is on."

"What game?"

"_The_ game."

I blinked. "You've lost me…"

Kristoff moved from off the counter and stood in front of me. "I, Kristoff," he stated, crossing his hand over his heart, "who still to this day believes reindeer are much better than people, do hereby solemnly swear to find out who Anna's new infatuation is and meet her so that we can both exchange embarrassing stories about Anna."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That is so not happening," I promised.

He laughed and waved me back into the kitchen. "We'll see," he remarked, throwing me a confident grin. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on my job for the first time that week. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching me daydream about Elsa again.

Silence fell between us for a while (_And hey, I made three successful pizzas and delivered them safely to their tables without making a fool of myself! Go me!_) until Kristoff cleared his throat while all of our customers ate in peace. He leaned on the counter as I washed dishes.

"So, this Elsa girl—"

"I'm seriously not going to answer any of your questions, so stop asking," I interrupted, focusing on cleaning a pot.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, ruin all my fun. But, answer this one question, truthfully and earnestly. Indulge me on this one." He stared at me intently. "Is she a customer?"

I thought about lying to him, telling him that she was somebody he would never meet in his lifetime, and that he can go nose around in someone else's love life.

"Yes," I grumbled, staring sullenly at the tiled floor.

Kristoff let out a "Woo hoo!" and pumped his fist in the air.

"This makes the game all the more easier," he proclaimed, smirking as my eyes grew fierce with competitiveness.

_Oh, the game is on indeed._

…

…

"Uh huh…uh huh…hmmm…uh huh…well, sir I'm sorry, we don't serve hamburgers but we do have hot wings would you like an order of those?" Kristoff was talking with a customer (_Why the hell would a pizza parlor serve burgers?!_), disinterested in the conversation but still trying to give a damn. "No hot wings then? A shame, truly it is," he said, suppressing a yawn. "Well, whenever you feel in the mood for some awesome pizza, we'll still be here, sir. Okay? Alright, thank you and goodbye sir." Kristoff hung up and stretched. He checked the time on his watch.

"Ann bam, it's almost time to close up shop and get the hell out of here," he called out.

The sky darkened outside, turning a deep shade of purple. Lights from the hustling, bustling cars outside shone through the shades on the windows.

I lay down in one of the booths, staring at one of the old posters hanging up on the wall.

_How Olaf was able to get a picture of Elvis Presley in a speedo is a mystery to me. And an even bigger one is why he thought it would be a good idea to hang it up in a restaurant for people to see while they eat._

"Anna, you're not thinking of Elsa again are you?"

I quickly sat up. "Elsa, where?" I asked, looking frantically around. I blushed and wanted to bang my head repeatedly against the wall when I realized it was still just me and a now very amused Kristoff. He snickered and grabbed a peppermint from the jar in front of him to suck on.

"I hope you choke on that," I said glumly, sticking my tongue out at him.

He was about to retort when suddenly the phone rang. He and I shared confused looks. Who calls two minutes before closing time? I cursed and hurried back into the kitchen to gather ingredients.

Kristoff answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Um, hi. I'm really sorry about calling so late, but is it possible for me to place an order?"

Kristoff shrugged absently and grabbed his notepad. "Sure, not a problem. What would you like?"

"A medium-sized pepperoni."

"Want a drink with that?"

"No thank you, I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Kristoff smiled. Polite and empathetic customers were rare. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all. Do you want a drink?"

"Um, sure. Can I get a small lemonade?"

"Absolutely. Hold on one sec." He took the phone away from his ear. "Anna! A medium pepperoni and small lemonade!"

I had already begun making the pizza and was currently preheating the oven. "Got it!" I called back.

Kristoff turned his attention back to the customer. "Alright. Name and address, please?"

The girl on the line hesitated for a second. "Elsa, and I live on 163 Arendelle Drive."

Kristoff's eyes widened and in his shock he accidentally dropped the phone. "Elsa?" He whispered.

Thanks to my fantastic 'Elsa alert', I heard his whisper. Immediately I began doing a victory dance and bounced around in the kitchen (careful of the appliances, because last time I danced in the kitchen, I accidentally stabbed myself in the hand).

_Oh my God, Elsa is asking for our services again! Oh God, I'm going to see her again! _I stopped dancing and stood there in horror. _Oh God, Kristoff is going to win the game!_

I went to work full pronto, turning the heat up on the oven and preparing the bag for delivery. I hurriedly grabbed a small-sized cup and pushed it under the fountain machine. Kristoff, now out of his stupor, realized what I was doing and made a quick dash for the keys on the hanger, still holding the phone. I let out a small shriek, rushed out of the kitchen and charged straight at him, knocking both myself and him to the ground. We scrambled on the floor, yanking and pulling each other back to reach the keys. Over the phone I heard Elsa call out a worried, "Hello?" and took the opportune moment to shove the phone into Kristoff's face to distract him.

"Ah fuck! I mean, um, anything else, ma'am?" He ground out, grabbing desperately at my feet to try and trip me. I dodged his flurrying hands, successfully got my hands on the keys and with a triumphant fist pump, dashed into the kitchen to retrieve the pizza and her drink.

"Um, no?" Elsa said unsurely.

"Then we'll be there soon with your order. Goodbye." He hung up on a very confused and slightly terrified Elsa.

When I had her order all packed and ready to be delivered, I found Kristoff in front of the door, hands outstretched and body blocking my way.

He gave me a death glare. "There is no way you are leaving here without taking me. I need to see Elsa. These embarrassing stories must be shared!"

I glared back and got into my attack mode. "Never," I whispered menacingly.

I ran at him full speed and he prepared himself for impact. At the last second though, I pushed the momentum of my body downwards and found myself slipping between the gap of his legs and barreling into the door. The door flew open from the velocity and I quickly got up and sprinted to the old pizza car, legs and arms pumping wildly to put distance between myself and Kristoff.

Finally, I made it and tossed myself into the front seat, locking the door just in time before Kristoff could put a hand on the door handle. He pouted at me in frustration and flipped me the bird as I drove off into the night, grinning smugly over my victory.

_Elsa, here I come!_

…

…

I pulled into Elsa's driveway, nervousness settling into my bones once again. I turned the engine off and looked down at my hands, which were shaking terribly. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

_You got this Anna. Don't let her unravel you. You're just delivering pizza, that's it. You got this. Go!_

I smiled at myself in the mirror and gave myself a thumbs up before grabbing the pizza and drink and heading towards her door. I rang the doorbell and this time had time to prepare myself for the sight of her gorgeous face.

"Pizza delivery!"

Again, I heard movement from inside the house. As the door clicked and slowly swayed open, Elsa was revealed to me once more.

And once again, I found that preparation still did not help me.

She gave me a small smile. "Hi, Anna."

_Wait._

_What?_

_She knows my name?_

_…_

_SHE KNOWS MY NAME?!_

"Oh, Anna! Hey, that's my name!" I said proudly, pointing at my chest. Elsa gave me a strange look and then let out a small laugh, giggling into her hand. I looked down to where I was pointing and realized why she was laughing.

I had pointed to my name tag.

I sighed and shook my head.

_Great. Way to suck at not being an idiot. _

I got out the pizza from my bag and handed it to her, along with her drink. She gratefully took it and went back in her house to place it on a table. When she came back out, she was holding her wallet.

My eyes widened. "Oh, no," I protested, waving my hands in front of me. "You don't have to pay for your pizza. I remembered what happened last time (_Yeah, you made a huge ass of yourself, there's no way you're letting her pay for her pizza._), so the pizza and delivery is free of charge. Seriously, it's on the house."

Elsa merely shook her head and pulled out a twenty. "I know. It's not for the pizza. It's your tip." She stretched out her arm to hand it to me. I stepped back.

"T-twenty? No, no, really I don't deserve that. Oh goodness, I could never take this, really, it's fine, I like delivering pizzas to you, it's the highlight of my day. Err, the delivering part that is. To other houses. Not just specifically you. Ah, but I like delivering to you too, oh but of course I like you! The delivering part, that is. Again. Yeah…" I trailed off, choosing to stare at the lawn than look up at her expression.

_Stop talking. Please, stop. You're embarrassing yourself and Elsa. Stop. Talking._

"Oh, um, thank you," Elsa replied after a moment's hesitation. "Still, please, I must insist."She waved the twenty at me, shrugging sheepishly. "I think you deserve the tip. Not many people go out of their way to talk to me."

My eyes snapped up at this. "Really? But why? You're so…nice! Well, nice to me! Even though we've only met like twice and talked for maybe ten minutes max and—yeah, I'm going to shut up now, sorry I tend to ramble," I finished, going back to staring at the lawn with a deep blush on my face.

Elsa merely chuckled and leaned against the side of the door. "Thank you," she said. "Again. You really do know how to dish out compliments." She glanced at me curiously.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's probably making you uncomfortable."

Her eyes crinkled in merriment. "Actually, it's quite the opposite. After all, who doesn't like compliments every once in awhile? However, we might be getting off topic. Please," she implored, holding out the crisp bill. "Please take it. If you don't take it, it's just going to waste away in the bottom of my purse. Or it will be used to pay for the next pizza I buy."

My eyes lit up. "So you'll be ordering from now on?"

Her head tilted to the side. "Every Friday and maybe a few Saturdays."

I was almost bouncing on my feet in my giddiness.

_I'm going to see her again! I'm going to see her again! I'm going to see her!_

I saluted her in my eagerness and gave her a wide, happy grin. "You can certainly count on me to deliver your pizzas! And not throw them at you this time, because, you know, that would be horrible of me."

She simply smiled at my exuberance. "So, the money?"

I sighed in mock exasperation and held out my hand as if I were annoyed. "If you insist." She laughed (_Holy crap, that is my favorite sound. Seriously, her voice needs to be put on a mixtape._) and put it in my palm. As her fingers made contact with my skin, I shivered, feeling electricity shoot up my arm once more. She pulled back quickly, furrowing her brows and biting her (_pretty_) lips.

_Oh no, don't leave now. Quick Anna, think of a conversation! Anything to keep talking to her!_

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your commitment to your lawn is amazing."

Elsa's brows shot up to her hairline. "My lawn?" She asked, bewildered.

_Holy cow. Please, someone throw me off a cliff. _

I rubbed at my arm, feeling yet another flush creep up my neck. "Um, because your grass is really green, and looks healthy, and you seem like the type to really care about your lawn, and yeah I have no idea why I said that, ignore me." I kicked at the ground and scratched nervously at my cheek.

To my complete surprise, Elsa's lips curved into a wide grin. "Thank you. I'm actually really flattered you noticed. I do the lawn mowing myself." She wrapped an arm loosely around her stomach. "I know it's a little dorky, but I actually really enjoy lawn mowing," she said, chuckling. "It helps me think."

My eyes brightened. "Oh, that's cool! I do the same thing, just not with lawn mowers. I'm probably the only person in the world who likes to wash dishes because I can daydream without being reprimanded for it. Unless I break a dish, but that's a whole different story. I'm really clumsy, as you probably already know," I said, waving my hands around in a circle, referring to the pizza incident. "But, yeah, I like thinking too. Even though it doesn't look like it. I actually do have a brain…I think," I mumbled the last part unsurely.

_Around you, my brain tends to malfunction, but no need to tell you that and watch you freak out. _

Elsa leaned against the doorframe, studying me. I felt exposed under her gaze but for once did not look away, fascinated by the intensity of her eyes. As if noticing I wouldn't back down, she quickly averted her gaze, chewing on her (_Sweet mother of God, so luscious!_) lips.

Finally, I spoke up. "What do you think about?" I asked gently.

She glanced my way for a second before turning her attention back to her lawn, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Life in general, I guess. Most of the time it's usually about trivial things, such as what I'm going to wear for a meeting or what I'd make for dinner. Though sometimes, I go off into my own world and just…ponder my own existence." She shuffled her feet nervously. "Um, sorry, that was a bit personal."

"No, no!" I said excitedly. "Wait." I paused for a second. "Okay, well, maybe," I admitted, shrugging. "But that's good! It's great that you're able to open up to me so readily, even though I just deliver pizza. I do the same thing as you. I like to ponder about life too. You know, the meaning of life and all that other stuff. I've even had an existential crisis before!" I started bouncing on my toes in excitement. "And aliens! I think they exist! We can't be the only ones in the universe to be alive and kicking!"

Elsa let me ramble on, amusement shining on her radiant face.

I continued. "And where do we go when we die? I mean, I don't want to find out so soon, because, you know, that answer kind of requires that I die, and I don't want to die. Living is so nice! The world is beautiful, filled with beautiful things, and beautiful people!"

_Alright, I think that's enough Anna, you're probably creeping her out. Stop at that sentence._

"Beautiful people like you!"

_…_

_When will I ever learn to shut my stupid mouth? _

I blushed. "Err, well not like you! I mean, yes, you are beautiful. People are beautiful, you're just beautifuller—oh God! I mean, you're not full," I said, bulging my cheeks. "As in fat. You're not fat. You're just…um…sorry, I'll stop. Man, it's getting late," I said abashedly, checking the nonexistent watch on my wrist. "I should get going. Yeah, I'mma get going. I'm gonna go."

Without even waiting for her response to my stupidity, I practically ran for the car and quickly got in. I rested my forehead against the steering wheel, berating myself for once again acting like an idiot.

_You're such a dolt. She's way out of your league; you really need to stop saying weird things to her. Besides she's probably not even into girls. Did you even consider that? Of course not! Oh god, she probably thinks I'm a complete nutcase._

I looked up dejectedly, already picturing in my head Elsa laughing her head off at my expense.

My breath caught at the sight of Elsa giving me her warmest smile and waving at me, a pretty, rosy blush on her cheeks. Sure, she looked as embarrassed as I felt, but the way she was smiling at me made me feel as if the heavens above were singing my name.

I returned her wave with my own timid one and slowly backed out of the driveway, my eyes never leaving her even as she stopped waving and went back into her house.

...

…

On my way home, I rocked out to 'Welcome to the Jungle', air guitaring and banging my head, a wide grin on my face and not a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Wow, this fic is doing a lot better than I thought. Thanks for everything, I appreciate it.

Enjoy!

…

…

I had a spring in my step as I exited the parking lot for my apartment structure and twirled the car keys in my hand, whistling a merry tune. I was still buzzing from my (_Embarrassing, oh God, so embarrassing, but so freakin' perfect!_) interaction with Elsa from before and could hardly contain my giddiness as I entered the building, taking a quick check in the mail box in case the rent was due; Kristoff never remembers to check the mail, so sometimes overdue rent can be found stuck in the small, rectangular box. Luckily, no rent was due (yet) and I could continue feeling happy and content. I made a step towards the stairs.

"Ms. Summers."

I stopped, still in midstep.

_Or not. _

I groaned, and turned back around to face my annoying (_And evil._) next door neighbor, Jafar. He stood there, sneering down at me as if I was filth on his floor that desperately needed to be eradicated. Oh, how I hated him.

_Ugh, look at him and his smug little goateed face. I want to punch it._

"Mr. Viziers," I greeted back, feeling a bit on edge in his presence. When Kristoff and I had first moved into the apartment and met Jafar, we both came up with the same assumption about his actual character: a sex offender. Of course, we were wrong and found out he was actually kind of a big deal and was the advisor for some rich guy in Saudi Arabia. He kept mostly to himself in his dark apartment, but whenever he came out of his secluded cave, the conversations were usually unpleasant.

_There's only one reason Jafar would step out of his creepy room to talk to me._

_Just one._

"You and your male partner, Christopher, have been making noise again," he drawled.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance.

_To complain._

"It's Kristoff," I corrected irritably. "And I apologize for the noise. Again. For like the hundredth time," I muttered the last part so he wouldn't hear. "We only made so much noise because me and him had some friends come over and we were all playing Rock Band together. I'm sorry for disturbing you, it won't happen again." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see. Is that what that unscrupulous racket was all about? Well, I am glad it was only that then. I thought it was you and your partner doing," he paused suddenly, a strange glint in his eyes, "…immoral activities together, possibly with your fellow friends," he finished softly.

_Wait. _

_What?_

_…__Did this creep really just say what I thought he said?_

_…__._

_IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?!_

"Are you out of your mind?!" I screamed, face red from anger. "No, that's not what we were doing! We were just playing a game!"

_Fucking pervert!_

He stroked his goatee, the strange look gone. "Well that would explain why I heard one of your friends tell you to stop breaking his streak," he said, shrugging. "Either way, please try to be more respectful about other people's comforts. I prefer to live in a quiet area—"

_Then go live in the damn woods._

"—With no obnoxious light peeking between my doorframes—"

_What are you, a vampire? I bet I'd find a coffin in your apartment somewhere._

He glared down at me. "—And with neighbors that actually pay their rent," he said darkly.

_Huh?_

Before I could blink, Jafar had whipped a piece of paper from out of his cloak (_Yes, I said a cloak. What does he hide in there, a whole lair?!_), and handed it to me.

It was an overdue rent form.

"Have a good night, Ms. Summers," he smirked. With that, he started walking away with that arrogant, aristocratic stride he always has. I nearly shivered in disgust as I saw Jasmine, another neighbor, walk down the stairs in a tight shirt and running shorts; his eyes roamed down her curvy figure lecherously as he passed her. I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back.

_Well, good feeling gone now. _

I gave the paper in my hands a sullen look.

By the way, did I mention he was my landowner?

…

…

"Kristoff, I'm home," I greeted from the front door, kicking off my boots.

Kristoff sat in the living room on the couch, his back turned towards me. Sven, our intelligent, but lazy brown cat, lay in his lap, no doubt taking yet another one of his long naps. The small set of reindeer antlers I got him for Christmas still sat atop his head. For some odd reason, he was extremely fond of those things. Though truthfully, I didn't mind; Sven was just too adorable with them on. I cast an amused glance at Kristoff's still turned back.

_It seems his royal huffiness is upset with me about what happened at Olaf's. _

I tried again to communicate with the stubborn ape. "Kriiiistoffff," I said in a sing song voice.

"No," he replied grumpily.

"I'm soorrryyyy."

"No."

"Kriiiiistoooffffff."

He lowered his head to look at me upside down. "I'm offended, Ann," he stated seriously.

I took my jacket off and hung it up before going back to the door to close it.

"Wounded even?" I asked sarcastically, grinning.

"_Hurt_, Ann," he said dramatically, putting a hand on his face as if actually hurt while leaning back on the couch.

"Sorry you had to take the bus because I 'accidentally' took the car keys with me," I mock apologized.

"Hmph," he grumbled.

"Aaaaand I'm sorry that you didn't get the chance to share embarrassing stories of me with Elsa."

"And it's killing me!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling Sven who yowled and jumped out of his lap. "I want to meet this new girlfriend of yours! Embarrassing stories are begging to be sha—sorry Sven," he quickly apologized to the now hissing cat before continuing. "—to be shared! Can you imagine the look on her face when I tell her the story involving you, two strangers, a shopping cart, and a gumball machine?" He snickered to himself, obviously amused at the memory.

_Yeah, not one of my finest moments_, I cringed inwardly, still hearing the shrill shrieks of the angry woman with gum in her hair and a man sporting a large lump on his head when he slipped and fell on the gumballs.

"Oh no you don't," I refused, frowning. "First off, she's not my girlfriend. And probably never will be, she's so gorgeous she has to be straight," I muttered the last part. "Second, you'll never see her. And even if you do by some miracle, you are _not_," I emphasized, pointing a finger at Kristoff, "under any circumstances, allowed to tell _that _story."

Kristoff snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah, right."

_Oh no you don't, blondie. I have power over you this time. _"Oooor," I teased, smirking, "I can tell a certain someone about the story of me chasing down a drunken, ranting, naked Kristoff in the mall who tried to escape on a security guard's segway."

Kristoff's eyes widened at this statement.

"You wouldn't."

_Gotcha._

"Because that would make a great story to tell _your _crush," I grinned evilly.

His eyes widened even more. "You would," he whispered to himself, as if in shock that I would do such a thing.

_Oh poor innocent Kristoff. _

"Oh my lawd," I sighed, clutching a hand to my heart. "It's as if the lad don't know me no more. As if I'm not some cunning, diabolical genius." Kristoff laughed at this, shaking his head.

"Well, at least she'd be the first to know," he remarked, shrugging.

Silence.

"…Anna."

_Uh oh._

"…Yes?"

"…She would be the first to know…wouldn't she?"

"…"

"Annaaaa."

"…Well," I started sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

Kristoff nearly jumped up from his seat. "ANNA!" He yelled in despair. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't!" I instantly defended myself. "Tell people."

He nodded, relieved. "Good," he breathed out.

"A lot of people," I said lamely.

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"I didn't tell a lot of people."

"BUT YOU STILL TOLD! ANNA!" Kristoff cried out, back in panic mode. "Who did you tell?!"

"Not too many, Kristoff. Jeez. You make it sound like I exposed you to the world."

"Who. Did. You. Tell," he growled through clenched teeth.

"…Well, I might have told Rapunzel, Eugene, Jasmine, Merida, Tiana, Eric, Ariel, Phillip, and Aladdin. But seriously, that's all who knows about your embarrassing story," I smiled nervously.

Kristoff groaned and sank into the coach, both hands covering his face.

"Ah vreawy hwaut choo weirt gow," he mumbled from his hands.

I sighed and made my way over to him, stretching my head out with a hand over my ear to hear him. "Sorry, didn't catch that, Kris. I don't speak oafish."

He gave me a small glare and flicked my forehead. "I said I really hate you right now. Which I do. Truly." He kicked up a leg over the couch and began stroking Sven's head, making the cat purr. "Don't think this isn't over, you know." His eyes narrowed. " 'The Game' is still on, missy. And because of your little stunt, it's time for me to put my game face on now. Time for me to go home or go hard."

I scoffed and went into the kitchen to scrounge around for food. "It's go hard or go home, stupid. And can't we find a different name for it? I mean, 'The Game'? Come on, seriously, what are we, five?" I commented while sticking my head in the refrigerator.

"Hey!" He cried out, offended. "Not five. No, definitely at least six years old. Possible even nine."

I gave him a blank stare. "Riiiiight," I said slowly, before turning my attention back to the matter at hand.

_Hmm, moldy cheese, one slice of bread, one carton of expired milk, greenish yogurt (yuck), a half eaten candy bar (not sure if consumable since Kristoff and Sven share their food together), and…oh! Score! Orange soda!_

"Hell yeah!" I shouted triumphantly, fist pumping, as I grabbed the orange soda can and chugged it down in five, huge gulps. Wiping my mouth, I ran over to where Kristoff was lazing about, jumped over the couch, and landed next to him (and partly on his legs) with an "Oof!"

Kristoff cursed and pulled his legs closer to himself, rubbing at his sore ankles. "Ya know, you might wanna try and warn a guy before you go catapulting off couches and shit," he grumbled irritably.

I pat his ankle affectionately (and perhaps intentionally a little harder than necessary), making him wince slightly, and turned on the TV.

_God, there'd better be something good on cable tonight. After all, I do pay for this, so the crap they put on might as well entertain me. _

I slouched into the couch, reading off what the TV had to Kristoff. "Family Guy. Family Guy. Oh look, even more Family Guy gee that's a shocker," I deadpanned, surfing lazily through the channels. "News, too depressing. Spanish channels, don't understand a word. Oooh, cheesy Lifetime soap opera—"

"No," Kristoff grunted. "Lifetime sucks."

I cooed at him. "Aww, Kristoff! You just need to give in to your more feminine side—"

"No. Change the channel. Now."

"Fine," I complied, rolling my eyes. "Murder mysteries, ughh. Not before bed," I said, shuddering. "Hmm. Oh! How about this one? It's Godzilla! That already came out?"

"It can't be the new one. Check the year. What Godzilla is it?"

I checked. "Oh, well it's the 1998—"

Kristoff grimaced. "No way. Turn that shit off."

I passed the remote control over to him, defeated. "Well, Mr. High Standards, there's nothing else on TV so it's either this or softcore porno, what's it going to be?"

Kristoff immediately grinned.

"Ugh," I complained, pouting. "You're almost as bad as Jafar."

…

_Oh crap!_

"Kristoff!" I shouted, making him jump. I put my arms out as I leapt forward in my seat, accidentally smacking him in the stomach.

"Ah! Fuck, Anna! What?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I just got the rent from Jafar. It's past the due date!"

His eyebrows shot up. "What? That's ridiculous!" He said angrily, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "We paid last week! I'm going to have to talk to him about this, because this is bullshit! Let me see it." I handed it to him. His knuckles were white after reading through the overdue rent and the paper crumpled in his big hands. "This was a payment set for three months ago! I think he's been holding out on our rent to get us in trouble."

He threw the paper down and crossed his arms, muttering to himself.

I sighed. "We're just going to have to pay it. With the interest and all. If not, Jafar will definitely kick us out."

"And where the hell would we get that sort of money! Ughh, we're going to have to work even more hours at the parlor and I may have to get another job. Damn it all, I hate Jafar," he huffed. "I can't wait to leave this godforsaken place."

I slid in my spot, my legs sprouting awkwardly away from the couch. "Why is he torturing us?" I grumbled irritably.

Kristoff shrugged. "Because he's a jerkass."

I slowly grinned. "And a slithery snake."

Kristoff smirked. "And a lying scumbag."

"A mongrel."

"A conceited slimeball."

"A rotten, selfish douchebag!"

"A meatball!"

I threw my head back and laughed, all the tension gone in the room. "A meatball? Seriously, that was the best you could come up with?"

Kristoff pouted and crossed his arms. "I can't help it that I'm so hungry."

I shook my head, still smiling. After calling Jafar some more names, we finally settled on the Godzilla movie that Kristoff was trying to avoid. I admit, the movie really was as bad as he made it out to be. Half way in, I fell asleep and only woke up because of Kristoff's obnoxious snore next to me.

"Alright, blondie. It's time for bed." I yawned and stretched. "We'll need all the rest we can get this weekend if we're going to be working overtime next week."

Kristoff nodded and turned off the TV. The apartment was instantly enveloped in darkness. Kristoff grabbed his blanket from on the couch and put a pillow behind his head. Kristoff usually sleeps on the couch while I take the bedroom. Believe it or not, the couch is actually a lot bigger than our bed. Sven likes sleeping in the arm chair next to him. I yawned again and dragged my way over to my room.

"Hey, Anna?"

I sent a tired glance Kristoff's way. "Hmm?"

"We're getting out of here," he mumbled sleepily. "Eventually. Leave this place, get enough money for college, and start our lives. We're gonna do it, you and me, no matter what it takes. I promise."

I smiled sadly.

We both knew it was bullshit.

"I know," I said softly. "Goodnight, Kris."

"Goodnight, strawberry head," he called back.

Silence.

"HAVE SWEET, STEAMY DREAMS ABOUT ELSA!"

"KRISTOFF, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

…

…

For that whole week, we worked hard. Orders were taken, pizzas were made in ten minutes, and delivery pizzas were delivered. Our customers couldn't believe their eyes when they walked into the restaurant the following week: pizzas were premade before opening time and given to them right on the spot. We would wake at five in the morning, get to work by six, and automatically start working, usually me making the pizzas while Kristoff organized the cash register and cleaned the restaurant. I don't even think people actually saw me or Kristoff, just two blond and strawberry blonde blurs streaking across the parlor. Kristoff and I hardly took any breaks in-between, at most taking two minutes to scarf down our sandwiches and gatorade before working like our lives depended on it (and honestly, it really did). The pay was great because of our efforts with people tipping us twice as much. Why, I even got a few smiles after delivering my usual pizza routes! Awesome!

By Friday morning, me and Kristoff had enough money to pay the 'overdue' rent for Jafar and marched right up to his apartment, shoving the money in his long, scowling face. Jafar didn't say or do anything except sneer at us and slam the door in our faces.

Kristoff and I high fived.

"Alright, hotshot! We did it!" Kristoff laughed.

I fist pumped. "Hell yeah! We sure did show that stupid, slimy snake, didn't we? That asshole can shove that money up his butt for all I care! Woo hoo! We're free! We should celebrate! Hold on," I said, still grinning as I fumbled around in my back pocket. "Let me call up Eugene and Punz, maybe they'll want to visit us while we're at work."

Kristoff nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, sure," he said uneasily. "Lay off the nicknames, he can probably hear us you know. Maybe you should wait to call h—"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Jafar stormed out of his room, the door banging loudly on the wall. Kristoff jumped, startled by the loud noise, and paled when seeing Jafar's facial expression.

He was heading our way.

And I was on my phone, oblivious to Jafar's incoming vengeance.

"Hey Punz!" I greeted. "How are you doing? Good? Awesome sauce! Hey, I have big news!"

Jafar's long strides brought him closer and closer to our location.

Kristoff desperately tried to get my attention.

And failed.

"Yeah, so you know my crappy landowner, Jafar? You know, the one with the long face and curled goatee, wears a cloak all the time? No? Hmm. How about the one who seems to be undressing you with his eyeballs?"

Kristoff started waving his hands and frantically shaking his head 'No!'

"Yeah! That's the one!"

Jafar's teeth clenched, his eyebrow twitching spastically. He leered over me, his shadow clouding my presence like impending doom.

Kristoff groaned and hung his head in defeat, hiding his face with his hands.

"Yeah, yeah! So, anyways, we paid off all of our overdue rents. I know, right? We had so many! He must hate us or something. We're celebrating today, so do you guys want to come over to Olaf's and eat pizza with us? No, how could you even say that! We _never _get tired of pizza, pizza is the best! So, you'll come? Cool beans! I'll see you there, cuz. Bye!"

Just as I pressed the 'End Call' button, Kristoff spoke from between his hands.

"Anna," He muttered, his voice muffled.

"Um," I said slowly, confused by his behavior. "Yes?"

"There's a saying that says you should think before you act. And you completely disregarded that saying."

"Hey!" I spoke up. "I—"

"Ms. Summers."

"HOLY FLYING MACKERELS!" I yelled, jumping forward in fear. I turned around.

And came face to face with an angry, scowling Jafar.

_Oh fuck my life. _

"This stupid snake would like to inform you," he snarled, roughly handing me a stack of letters, "that you were also late on paying your utilities and should get to those handled as soon as possible if you want electricity, food in your refrigerator, and cable. Good day, Ms. Summers and Mr. Bjorgman." He smirked and slinked back into his room, slamming the door once more.

Kristoff still had his hands in his face.

"Next time, wait before making the phone call and calling our landlord names until after we've gotten OUT OF THE APARTMENT COMPLEX! HOLY SHIT, WE ARE DOOMED!"

I glanced down sullenly at the large stack still in my hands.

_That slimy bastard._

…

…

"Doomed, I tell you," Kristoff moaned, his head on the table. "Dooomed."

It had been three hours since the incident and Kristoff had not moved from his place on the table. Our customers gave slightly concerned glances our way, but I quickly waved their attention away. Kristoff would not want them feeling sorry for us.

I cringed, slowly taking a sip of my now watery soda. "I'm really sorry, Kris," I said sadly. "I wasn't thinking." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it helps, Eugene and Rapunzel aren't coming anymore. So they won't feel pity and see us moping in the corner."

Kristoff grumbled something incomprehensible and slumped his broad shoulders even more over the table. I sighed.

_Way to screw up, Anna. Way to screw up._

"Look, we'll pay off those bills, I'm sure of it! Let's try and stay positive about the whole incident, okay?"

Kristoff lifted his head up, giving me a small glare. "You. No more making fun of Jafar when he's like three feet away from us."

I put a hand in the air and one on my chest. "Scout's honor, Krissy. No more making fun of the douchebag. You have to admit though," I added, grinning. "It was pretty damn hilarious."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, moving to sit upright in his seat. "Yeah. Right." He glanced at his phone, frowning a little. "Um, Anna?"

"Hmm," I mumbled absently, staring at some old creepy couple that were making out in the booth next to us.

_Eww. That's pretty gross, actually…_

"Anna."

_And are they using tongue? Oh god, they're spit swapping! That's disgusting! _

"Anna!"

"What?!" I cried out, a slightly horrified look on my face. Kristoff gave me a very confused glance before looking over his shoulder where my line of vision was situated on. He paled at the sight and quickly turned away, shuddering.

"Seriously, strawberry? Is that what gets you hot and bothered?"

"Oh, screw you, blondie!"

"Aaaanyways," he continued slowly, "I've been thinking—"

"Gee, that's a relief."

He glared. "Shut up. Now, I've been thinking about ways I should ask out—"

"Belle?" I asked slyly, smirking.

Kristoff blushed. "Yes, her. Now, I know she works at a library—"

"Yeaaah, how about before you even get to the whole 'asking her out' thing, maybe you start with getting to know her?"

"Well, yes, that would be nice—"

"Possibly even conversating?"

"Well, I mean—"

"Maybe say hi to her for once?"

"Anna, damn you, I—"

"Or even better, officially ask her for her name and pretend and ignore you didn't totally get her name by begging customers in the restaurant if they knew 'the pretty brunette in the blue dress'?"

His face darkened. "Damn it, Anna! I'm just—"

"Nervous. Shy. Yada, yada, ya," I said tonelessly, waving away his frustrations. I leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Look. Just talk to the girl. That's all you have to do. All it takes is one word to blow her mind."

The bell for the door clinked and I looked up to see who our next customer was. A young woman wearing glasses walked idly into Olaf's Pizza Parlor, brown hair tucked into a messy bun and head stuck behind a novel.

I grinned.

Speak of the devil.

I smirked at Kristoff, giving him the ol' predator's smile. "Aaaand," I sing-songed, grabbing his arm and lifting it up. He rose too, now looking confused, his back to the woman of his affections. "You can start, by talking to her…now!" With a mighty push, I sent him staggering over to her location.

CRASH!

_Ouch. _I winced, feeling kind of sorry for his slumped over form on the floor. _Maybe that was too hard. Gotta get a handle on my strength one day. _

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Belle's mouth dropped in shock and she rushed over to help poor, off guard Kristoff. He groaned and lifted his head to look up into his dream woman. His eyes widened, his face a dark cherry, and he started sputtering.

_And you know how I said it only takes one word to blow her mind?_

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Fuck."

I face palmed. _That wasn't the right word. _

I relaxed a little though when I heard her laugh and reach out for his hand to pull him up.

_Hell, maybe that really was the right word, _I thought to myself, shaking my head and moving to the kitchen to get ready for another order.

Just as I reached the counter, the phone went off. I glanced over to the currently occupied Kristoff and his beau before deciding to answer it myself. I grabbed the phone, lazily watching the two tentatively (_And officially!_) introduce themselves.

"Yo, holmes!" I greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Olaf's Pizza Parlor. What can I get ya?"

"Um, hi. Can I place an order for delivery?"

My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the phone. Hurriedly, I rushed into the kitchen and kneeled down below the counter so no one could see me.

"Elsa?" I asked, a hopeful grin on my face and my heart pounding in my chest.

"Hi Anna," she chuckled. "Can I get a medium pepperoni and Coke this time, if it's not too much of a bother?"

_Sweet mother of God, she's adorable, _I swooned.

"Abso-freakin'-lutely! No problemo! Huzzah!" I said excitedly. "I'll be there with your order in a jiffy, no worries! Stay right there," I stated seriously. "Don't move, don't even breathe! I'm on it!"

"Alright," she said. I heard a sharp intake of air before…nothing.

_Wait a minute…_

A slow smile crept onto my face. "Are you seriously holding your breath right now?"

A large exhale (_Did she just huff at me?_) was my answer.

_I'm going to marry this girl._

I grinned. "You are awesome. And because of your awesomeness, you deserve some awesome pizza. See ya soon, Elsa! Thanks for ordering!"

I heard her breathy laugh over the phone. "Okay. See you later, Anna. Goodbye."

Just as the line went dead, I went straight to work and prepared her pizza, being extra careful with the ingredients and the packaging so that she'd have a great meal. All the while, I took sneaky peeks over the counter to make sure Belle and Kristoff were still busy and ignoring me. When I finished, I slowly tip toed over to where the keys were and slipped them off their hangar. I could hear Kristoff and Belle chatting about their favorite books in the corner booth. I chuckled at the sight of an obviously enamored Kristoff leaning over eagerly to listen to Belle's every word.

While their conversation went on, I crept out the backdoor and did an evil laugh as I got into the pizza delivery car.

…

…

Kristoff burst through the kitchen, his cheeks rosy and a wide, happy smile on his face.

"Anna! I got her number! I have Belle's number! We're going to text each other now! This is super awesome!"

His grin slowly fell as he realized Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"…Anna?" He asked again in the silent room. As he took a step, his foot lightly tapped the forgotten phone on the ground. Frowning, he picked it up and stared at it for a while.

"…"

"…"

"…Goddamn it. I lost again."

…

…

Aaand that's all folks! Sorry for the long wait, I had summer school and a whole bunch of family problems. And it won't get any better since I officially start college tomorrow. How exciting!


End file.
